Repairing the Damage
by commander.handsome.erwin.smith
Summary: Spain is swamped with paperwork and is stressed about it and accidentally blows up at Romano. Will things be okay?


**This was a request from another anon from Tumblr. They wanted a fight between Romano and Spain where Spain blows up at Romano because of being really stressed, Spain says something really cruel, and Romano's heart breaks. Then Spain tries to repair the damage done.**

* * *

 **Repairing the Damage**

Antonio sighs for probably the hundredth time that day and massages his temples. He looks around at the stacks of papers that lined his kitchen table and the counter tops. Today he is swamped with paperwork that he had procrastinated with over the past few months. He only has a few weeks to get it done and now he was pretty stressed about it. _Dios mío,_ _I shouldn't have waited so long to do this_ , he thought to himself and grips his chocolate brown hair.

"Hey, bastard." Spain lets go of his hair and glances up when Romano walks in. He sighs quietly to himself.

"What do you need, Lovi?" He asks.

"Lunch. I'm fucking hungry but you have the table cluttered full of your damn papers," Romano grumbles and folds his arms on his chest.

Spain lets out another sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm swamped in this work I put off and-"

"Put off? So this is your fault? Dumb bastard. You should have known this would happen. You're like my stupid little brother. He does the same thing and then makes that damned potato bastard do all of it, not that I mind that part at all."

"Just go wait in the living room. I'll make you something."

"Oh no. I'm not eating another thing dealing with tomatoes," says Romano as he wanders around the kitchen to look for an open space. "You have these papers everywhere!"

Spain turns around and stands up. "Don't touch them. I managed to figure out a way to organize them neatly."

"Well I need a damn space so I can prepare something to eat," Romano grumbles.

"If you could just wait for five more minutes, I can clear a spot for you and a place to sit," Spain says.

"You can stick your five minutes up your ass," Romano says and shoves a stack of Spain's papers onto the floor. Spain's emerald eyes widened as he watches his papers fall to the floor. He feels his face redden in anger. The insults he was used to, but his hard work being messed up was a whole new story.

"¡Mis papeles!" Spain exclaims and runs over to them and starts picking them up. "Romano, why did you have to do that? Could you not wait until I could make room?!"

"Calm down. You can organize them all fancy later," Romano says.

"These are my important papers," says Spain and frowns and finishes picking them up and slams them on the counter.

"I don't care. Get an office."

"You never care. You think that just because you are also represented by your brother, you can slack off and leave him with the work to do. You… You don't even deserve to be a nation. Y-You're nothing!" He spats. "You're unimportant and deserve to not exist!"

Romano turns and quickly leaves. His eyes immediately start to water and he leaves the kitchen and goes straight to the living room and heads out the front door, slamming the door as hard as he could.

"Romano, no," Spain says and runs to the front door. He glances out the window and sees Romano running down the sidewalk. He throws open the door and shouts, "ROMANO!"

He just kept running and doesn't look back.

Spain puts his head in his hands and quivers slightly. _I shouldn't have said that… God… I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have let all this paper work stress me out. Now he's gone…_

He slowly moves his hands away and steps onto the small porch. He shuts the door behind him and sits on the top step. "I am so stupid. I really screwed this up now. He's going to hate me. What if he hurts himself because of me? Gah!" Spain kicks the metal railing with all his might using his foot. " _I love him_." Spain puts his head in his hands again and shuts his eyes. He sniffles and feels a few tears drip down his face.

Spain stays like that for an hour. Maybe. He didn't even know. Maybe it was two or three hours. He didn't have a watch on to keep track. He just didn't know how long he was sitting there.

"B-Bastardo…"

Spain's breath hitches and he quickly moves his hands off of his face and looks up. "R-Romano?" He carefully studies Romano's features. His eyes were red and puffy like his own, and his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Who do you think?" He asks quietly.

Spain stands up slowly. "I… I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't procrastinated in the first place and I certainly shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. What I said was wrong and I didn't mean it at all."

"I-It's okay. I probably deserved it."

"No. You didn't deserve it. You don't deserve anything hurtful like that," Spain says softly and takes a step closer to Romano.

"Stop talking, you bastard," Romano mutters quietly and closes the gap between them and presses his lips onto Spain's. Spain's eyes widen slightly and he blushes; Romano as well. The kiss doesn't last too long and Romano soon pulls back. "How about some help with that paperwork, Antonio?"

Spain gives a dazed nod and Romano takes his hand and drags the disoriented Spaniard inside the house.

* * *

 **Oh anon, I hope this is okay for you. :S**

 **I can't think well today. I hope this is okay for you and anyone else who plans on reading this.**

 **Enjoy.**


End file.
